


Flag Day

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [36]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Flag Day, M/M, Patriotism, Tony No
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Tony pranks Steve and Bucky on Flag Day





	Flag Day

**Author's Note:**

> For friends in other countries, June 14 is a day in the US which is special for displaying the Stars and Stripes. Not sure how it is different from all other days, and seeing as how July 4 is right around the corner, you can imagine that flag-themed paraphernalia are everywhere right about now.  :P

Bucky?  
Mmm?  
We've been pranked?  
Uh...  
I think Tony got in here somehow ... with a whole lotta US flag.  
Stevie, all I care about is where my covers went....  
Sorry, Buck.  I guess I'll just pull up some stars for you.  
Yeah. We'll plot to get Tony back later.

**Author's Note:**

> there are some sequels planned to this


End file.
